Possessed Love
by OverActiveLittlePixie
Summary: Hailey Martinez moves to Forks with her sister and cousin so they could control there need to kill. She meets the Cullens and finds love with one of them. What will they do when they find out she's possessed? Will they help her or leave her for good?
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

This is my first fanfiction, so if you have any suggestion, please do tell me. And this is a twilight fanfiction, but the Cullen's won't appear until the 2nd or 3rd chapter. R&R, they'll make me type faster.

* * *

Prologue:

"Henry, Jake, Lucille, Hailey and Mark! Come down here, look what I found!!!" My cousin Sydney yelled. All of us cousins were at Jake and Henry's house for the night. Our parents had to go out of town for a meeting. They all shared a company, Big-Ex inc. Jake and Henry are brothers, Mark and Sydney are brother and sister, and Lucille and I are sisters. Right now we were all doing our own things. I was typing a new story, and I'm not sure what the others were doing. I only knew Sydney was in the basement looking for some sort of entertainment and some one was watching the Super Bowl. I sighed and shut down my laptop; and then glided down the stairs. Everyone else was there also. "What do you want, Syd" Jake asked. Sydney looked like she was about to burst from excitement. I was annoyed and a little curious to see what would make Sydney so excited. "You guys will never guess what I found!" She squealed. I raised an eyebrow and asked her a question. "What did you find that made you oh so hyper?" She narrowed her eyes at me but went back to her giggly self. "Look for yourself" She stepped out of that way and there lying in all it's glory lay an Ouija board.

Hey guys, this is chapter one, hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry that the scene where they use the Ouija board is wrong. I'm not sure how you use it. Enjoy and R&R.


	2. Chapter 2:Possessed

Hi guys! So at the end of the prologue, the authors note was supposed to be the one for this chapter. So sorry for any confusion. Here is Chapter one and again, sorry for the confusion. R&R.

Chapter 1: Possessed

My eyes widened and I looked at a beaming Sydney. " Syds, we can't, you don't know how dangerous this is" I told her, practically begging her. It didn't work. " Are you kidding, this thing is awesome, and rad! Get ready to activate the spirit world boys and girls." Henry chuckled. I just shook my head. Apparently, Jake and Lucille agreed with me.

" Guys, Hailey's right, you don't know what this thing can do" Lucille said in a worried tone. Still no use. " Aw you're just saying that since she's your sister" Mark stated. " Well, I'm not there brother and yet I agree with them, do you guys know what this thing can do? It works and if you're not careful, you could contact bad spirits, who will either haunt you for the rest of your life, or kill you. They can posses you!!!" Jake exclaimed. It was no use.

" We are going to use this is it's the last thing we do, so sit your fucking asses down here!" Sydney yelled. The 3 of us reluctantly sat down in a circle next to the others. I had a bad feeling in my guts. Lucille and Jake did to, since they looked at me and we formed a plan in our heads. We were going to sit here until Sydney contacted the spirit world. If the spirit was good we would converse with it and when Sydney would move on to the next spirit the 3 of us would get the hell out of here.

We couldn't risk our damn lives! If the spirit was bad, well we would get out of there like a fucking cheetah. Who knows what the damn spirit would do. Sydney was anxious and ran up to the lights and shut them down. She locked the windows and zoomed to the kitchen. When she came out, there were 3 candles in her hand.

She set them around the board and sat down, criss cross apple sauce. Then she closed her eyes and joined hands. " Oh spirits of the under world, bless us with your presence in our humble home" She said. I wasn't even sure if that's how you use it, but apparently it was good enough for the spirits. We saw the eye glass move. It stopped on the word, hello. We all held our breath waiting. In a shaky breath Sydney asked " Are you a good spirit or a bad spirit?" It was still for a moment until we saw the eye glass move. It stopped and we checked on the answer. My eyes widened and some where, I heard a sob. There in plain sight, was the answer. Bad. It was a bad spirit. I tried getting up to run the hell out of there. But I was paralyzed with the fear.

I knew it was a bad idea. But no one listened except Jake and Lucille. I looked towards there direction and noticed they were also frozen. I let out a shaky breath as Sydney asked the next question. " What do you want?" We looked at the board as the eye glass moved. The first word it landed on was 'kill'. We all shook slowly with fear and watched as the eye glass moved once more. This time it landed on Possess.

I tried running, I really did but it was no use. I sat there shocked as Sydney tried getting the spirit to leave. "Sydney what the hell are you fucking doing! You just "invited" three more fucking bad ass spirits!!!" Lucille yelled.

Just as she said that, I snapped out of my trance and tried running. But just as I got up, something pushed me down. I felt like I was hit with a truck. I lost my train of thought and fought to gain control. The pain was excruciating, and my vision became blurry, all I saw was red and felt the need to kill.

With the last control I had over my senses, I saw Lucille and Jake in the same position as me, withering on the floor.

Except, I heard Lucille scream. I could hear the rest of my cousins crying out helplessly against the spirit who wanted to kill them. I knew the Ouija board was trouble but they didn't listen to me. They chose to ignore me. As soon as I finished that thought, I felt more pain and I couldn't stop the scream of pain.

It felt like fire spreading through my veins. It hurt so much, yet there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I was then hit again, but it was with something else, realization. The two answers ran through my head. Possess and Kill.

I remembered what Lucille said to Sydney. Sydney accidentally "invited" 3 more spirits to the one already there. I understood everything. There were six of us and the spirits chose to kill Mark, Henry and Sydney while they entered, Jake, Lucille and my body. Everything made sense now.

I was lying on the floor in pain and was losing my senses because, I was in the process of being possessed.

I was going to stop it there but decided not to

You're very welcome (;

That stopped my pain instantly. I understood why. And I was thankful. The pain was going to continue until I realized, I was possessed. Or at least that's my theory. But why? Evil Spirits always kill the people in the house, who use an Ouija board. Why would it choose to possess us? I realized that Lucille was still withering on the floor.

But strangely, Jake was smiling and laughing uncontrollably. What the hell? I shook my head and decided to help wake them up.

We had to escape soon, we couldn't live here. If my predictions are correct, then the spirit was probably in our body's way deep, it would probably take over when it was in a mood to kill.

But we needed a clue or hint when it would strike. I shook my head this was all too weird. Next I was going to find out Harry Potter was real. Psh. Yeah that's true. But I wouldn't mind meeting Dumbledore, I would love to tease him, though he could and probably would kill me. I shuddered and after a moment smiled. He couldn't I was possessed and the spirit could get him first! Ha! This was probably the first time I was happy with this mess.

But then I remembered what I was supposed to be doing and set to it. I decided to check out my features first. I slowly walked to the mirror and gasped at my reflection. My blonde hair was so shiny! And my eyes were weird. They were green towards the middle and surrounding it was silver and then they were outlined with red. It was weird.

I then zoomed to the place where I just was. I knew that our parents would have to believe someone killed us, and there had to be blood. Luckily, when I fell I hit my head on the glass table and it broke causing my head to bleed.

Looks like the same happened with Lucille and Jake. Man! The room was a mess! The couch and furniture was shred and bloody. As were the walls. The glass all broken and carpet burned and bloody. I crept up the stairs and saw the carpet was really bloody and so were the walls. I entered each room and saw they were bloody and even when there wasn't a body in the room, the room itself was really bloody.

I first found Henry's body and in the next room was Mark's body. I felt like crying, these were my friends, my lovable cousins. I loved them and they were gone. I waited for the clear, salty tears to come out, but instead red ones came. I gasped in shock and tried to stop crying. It worked though my throat hurt, choked up with remorse.

I didn't find Sydney in any of these rooms, so I went up stairs to the third floor. But I didn't even have to search, because there in the middle of the hallway was my dear cousin, bloody with an X in her stomach, drawn in with a knife.

I stumbled down the steps but not with shock, but the need to kill an already dead person. The demon was coming back and I couldn't let it take control over my senses.

I ran back to the first floor and saw that Lucille was up and so was Jake. They understood what happened. I sat next to them and explained all I learned. They stared in shock and burst into tears. Lucille's were red, but what shocked me was that Jake's were blue! Baby blue! "Jake, your tears" I stammered. Lucille and Jake turned to see what I was talking about and gasped at the tears.

"Jake when the spirit was entering your body, you were laughing and you were happy" I said. Lucille looked shocked as Jake comprehended my words. "I think I'm possessed by a good spirit" He finally stated. I was in shock, but I still nodded my head. It was possible.

"Guys what are we going to do about our body's it would look weird if they found the other three's body and not ours." Lucille asked. We looked at each other and immediately started thinking. I looked at where I was laying previously in pain and willed a second me to appear there.

It worked. I gasped and Lucille and Jake followed my gaze. They looked at me with wide eyes. "Try that again" Jake ordered. I nodded and willed Jake and Lucille's replicas to appear in the correct spot. I made them all three bloody. I grinned and Jake and Lucille did too. "I think we found your power" Jake said. I stared wide eyed. "You think we have powers?" I asked, and he nodded.

In the distance we heard our parents cars a followed by police sirens and ambulance. "Looks like the neighbors heard the screams" Lucille said. We looked at each other and nodded. That was cool, how we could contact each other like that. They seemed to be thinking the same thing since they grinned.

We ran out the kitchen door and looked back before heading towards the horizon. I stood strong as we ran at an inhuman pace. I was going to have to get used to this. We weren't normal anymore.

I could hear my parent's cries and the police's shocked voices. I almost went back. Almost. I knew we could never show them our faces again. It was impossible. We ran into the forest and prepared to start our new found lives as supernatural creatures, I guess you could say. Knowing full well this was the last time, we could show our faces, until another 50 years.

I stared at the rising sun, knowing I was going to have to stand tall and face the storm and fight for my freedom.


	3. Chapter 3: First Sight

Okey Dokey! Here is the next chapter but please R&R for it because I have gotten a lot of reviews for my other story, Changes of the Heart but only 2 for this one. So please R&R, anyways Enjoy!

Chapter 2: First Sight

50 years later

It's been 50 years since that tragic day.

Since then, Lucille and I have gotten better over our urge to kill humans.

The surprising thing is that Jake is possessed by a good spirit!

So he doesn't have any urge.

We also discovered we have powers, I can duplicate things and send people illusions and, I also have the power of fire and ice.

Lucille can influence people, and she controls earth and air.

And Jake is telepathic and controls night and day and, water.

Over the years we have learnt that we are like supernatural creatures.

We have inhuman speed, strength, and eyesight and hearing.

Our skin is lightly tanned, but Jake is pale.

We also don't eat, or any other human needs.

We can, but we don't have to in order to survive.

The downside is that Lucille and I always have a need to kill, but we've gotten control over our body.

There are no more of our kind, since when a person is possessed, they kill and at the end, kill themselves.

We took control.

Today, we are finally going to start High School.

Our control has gotten better, and we decided to test our skills.

So, we are choosing a small town, constantly under shadows.

Forks, Washington.

Perfect.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized we were in a parking lot.

Our Lamborghini suddenly stood out.

All the other cars were rusty and gross.

I wrinkled my nose like Lucille and Jake.

We despised bad cars. Welcome to Hell.

The only car that stood out was a gorgeous cherry red M3. (How many of you thought it would be Edward's Volvo?)

I saw 7 vampires standing by the car, but thank god they were vegetarians.

I would know, since all three of us met the Denali's.

I looked at Lucille and Jake and we all smirked.

We were going to be messing around with these vampire's for a bit.

Confuse them.

Jake closed his eyes, and opened them a second later.

His inner demon, gives him info on anyone mythical he needs info about.

He was the nice one after all. Lucy and mine wouldn't help at all.

He probably knew there powers, but would tell us when we were near them.

I raised my average speed of 150 to 260, immediately catching there attention.

Then, I did a 180 degree turn into the parking lot, making a screech sound.

There jaws dropped and the so did the rest of the student body's.

I smirked as did Jake and Lucy, and we got out.

I could hear the humans heart beat go faster.

The three of us chuckled, our looks could do that.

I gave Jake a look and as we passed the vamps, Lucy and I stopped a few feet ahead and Jake pretended to study them and then ran to us.

I knew they were listening.

"There vegetarian vampires, there leader Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme Cullen. Then there is, Edward and Bella Cullen, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, Jasper and Alice Cullen, then there's Landon Cullen. Alice is a physic, Jasper an empath, Edward a mind reader, Bella a shield and Landon's power is similar to Alec's, the one in the volturi" He finished.

They were staring wide eyed.

I decided to humor them.

"Then I guess we have to block them from entering"

The demons raised our shields as all our eyes turned blue.

Only for a second but they saw it and were looking at us in awe and shock.

We turned, froze time, ran at an inhuman pace to the school, unfroze time and walked in.

Leaving them gob smacked once more.

Something tells me this will be one interesting year.

*^  
R&R!


	4. Chapter 4:Forbidden

Okay, so here is the next chapter for Possessed Love. Please comment.

Chapter 3: Forbidden

Landon's POV

Holy Shit! They are so not human! I watched with undeniable shock as they froze time, went inside, and then unfroze it again.

I looked at the others.

_We need to call a family meeting _I thought to Edward.

Edward looked at me and nodded.

Alice looked into the future, well tried being the right term.

"I can't see there future!" She yelled so only immortals could hear.

I heard laughter inside and looked at the others again stating all our thoughts "They are so not human."

The others nodded still too shocked to speak.

We need to find out what they are.

Especially the beautiful, mysterious girl.

Hailey's POV  
I laughed at the spiky haired girls shriek.

As did Lucille and Jake.

So far my control was really good. The demon tried taking over as it always did, but I pushed it back down.

We went to lunch, our other classes and it was a good day, well as good as a day with school could get.

After the school day ended, I drove into the parking lot.

I was alone for the day.

Lucy and Jake went on another honeymoon.

Yes, they were married. I sighed, it sucked to be single.

I unlocked the door and left it that way, I would sense a robber if it came.

Running upstairs I threw my backpack on the bed and changed into a pink silk top and black skinny jeans.

I floated with grace down the staircase and plopped down on the sofa.

Letting my guard down, I started flipping through the channels and stopped at MTV. The show playing was one of my favorites.

My life as Liz. It was the prom episode.

I sighed in frustration when Bryson didn't tell her his true feelings for her already.

As the episode finished and another show came on, I let my whole guard down, if the demon decided to come into my body, I wouldn't be able to let it stop.

The next show was "Is she really going out with him?"

The girl was so pretty and the boy was a douche for cheating on her. It was then when I smelt it.

I am soooo stupid!

As the demon entered my body, I recall my last words were

"Please don't kill the human!" Before the inevitable happened.

Okay, I know this is short, but my brother needs the computer so I'm sorry for the shortness but ah well please still R&R!


End file.
